Not just a prey MY prey
by morlea
Summary: AU. What happens when a vampire has his eyes set on a prey? What happens when the prey is turned and turns the tables as well? Ichigo human Renji vampire. Yaoi twoshot rated M
1. Chapter 1

* * *

HIYA...FINALLY!!  
This is my first real updat and it's not even a story:( it's an RP between me and iloveanimeguys.) I wanna thank her REALLY REALLY REALLY much for doing this with me and I really liked it. Half of the credit is hers as well.  
She played the role of Kurosaki Ichigo and I did Abarai Renji  
I think it's good! Well here is the first part with the first lemon!!(Really hot if I may say so)  
My post ain't bold but iloveanimeguys her posts are. There will be more like these updates since we love to RP. We take turns in updating them btw!

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Renji stepped away from the shadow of the building he had been standing against

Renji stepped away from the shadow of the building he had been standing against. He was hungry and he knew he had to feed. He wanted a good prey though and was searching for one right now. No luck on the streets this night. He pushed away from the building and walked slowly towards the night club he hoped to get a victim. He wore a black pants, a red shirt with a black loose jacket over it. The

bandana he had in his hair was a black one. He payed for the entrance and went inside, his eyes searching directly as he walked to the bar.

**Ichigo slouched in his chair at the bar, man, this place just wasn't doing it for him. He had wanted to hit the town, see some action, but all he'd ended up doing was winding up in this club, where he didn't know anyone. Standing up he pushed his fingers through his short hair, sighing he lowered it and turned to leave. He was wearing cargo pants and a white shirt that had "Look harder...maybe i'll go crazy" Emblazoned on it in red dripping letters. He'd had his ear pearced, and a black claw was hooked through it.**

Renji saw the orange haired man directly. He sniffed...The guy smelled good. He walked a bit closer to him and the bar, checking out the shirt, reading what was on it. His eyes went up to the man's face. He grinned a toothy grin.

**Ichigo paused, some animalistic feeling told him he was being watched. He moved a little further into the crowd, whoever was watching him he hoped wouldn't be able to follow him in the crowd. Of course, it could just be a woman figuring he was hot, but something told him that wasn't it...this person felt...different**

Renji's eyes followed Ichigo for a moment before he walked after him, following him. The guy's scent was intoxicating, his looks to hot for his own good. He had set his eyes on his prey and he wasn't going to leave. The hunt had begun.

**Ichigo could feel someone following him, he didn't know how and to be honest he really didn't care. All he wanted to do was to get away from the strange feeling and go home. Grimmly he smiled to himself, well whoever it was, if he or she tried anything on him they'd find him a force to be reconed with. He was highly trained in martial arts after all...pretty much every tipe. He pushed his way through the throng of people and left through the front door, quickly changing direction and heading for home. The streets were dark, but he didn't mind. He had pretty good night vision, and he liked the alone time**

Renji had followed Ichigo through the frond door. Renji followed his nose after Ichigo and his smell. He was glad he could move quickly and siftly through the dark and shadows. It didn't took him long to catch up with Ichigo. He passed him by and stood on the road there were he would be visible but still clouded in shadow. He watched Ichigo come closer with a grin.

**Ichigo stopped, he thought he could see a shadowy figure further up the street. Moving closer his suspicion was confirmed. Who was it? A man? A woman? No, it had to be a man, the figure was to tall to be a woman and seemed dark in a way that only men could pull off. He moved closer again, unsure of what was making him want to find out who this person was in the first place. Why was he just standing there? It was as though he wanted something from ichigo...but what? "Who are you?" he asked casually. He was rather unnerved by them...the man seemed...different...not normal**

"Why ya wanna know?" Renji countered the question with one of his own. His grin only widen and his eyes held amusement. A prey never came to him before! He took a step forward, so that he would be better visible and smelled the air again as he looked Ichigo over again.

**Ichigo took in the man's appearance. He had to admit that he was rather good looking, and forced himself to believe that the long red hair tied in a pony tail did nothing at all to arouse him. Despite that Ichigo didn't like this. The man was obviously trying to take control of the situation. Ichigo didn't like it when people tried to do that. He turned cold eyes on the redhead, "Because you obviously seem to want something from me. Why else would you hve followed me from the club?" he had known it was this man who had been watching him instantly.**

Renji amusement rose further. "So ya know that..." Renji didn't answer the question as he took another step forward. "What's yer name?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand lazily. He looked like it was the normalest thing, following somebody from a club down a street and then talk to said stranger. For Renji it was a normal thing.

**Ichigo growled, "You first mystery man, I believe it was you I asked first, common courtesy must be followed" He admonished...just like a mother. That's the angle he was going for, he wanted to confuse this man, let him know he wasn't having a bar of it**

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Mystery man sounds good. Yer name?" Renji grinned a bit wider, playing with the man in frond of him. He took a note of the way Ichigo had spoken to him but hadn't been affected by it.

**"Names Santa Clause, how'dya do?" Ichigo stated dryly**

Renji laughed shortly. "I'm great Santa. What is my present?" Renji asked. If Ichigo said he was Santa Clause than Renji wanted a present. He usually took what he wanted on Christmas night, just like all the other nights. But now he hat 'Santa Clause' infrond of him he wanted a present as well!

**Ichigo groaned, "Oh please, no no no. For people like you Santa brings only coal. Didn't you know?" Ichigo arranged his face to show mock sympathy, "Oh that must have been terrible for you, growing up all those years with nothing but that weird chalk that made everything dusty." he shook his head, "Poor poor thing, I guess now you probably have santa issues." Ichigo's voice turned hard, "I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be the solution to your issues, go back to wherever it is you came from." Ichigo had had enough, he turned to leave, he'd take a differnt route home**

Renji shot forward, a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he whispered into his ear. "Not polite to leave when a conversation ain't over..."

**Ichigo spun quickly, slamming both hands into the mans chest hard, following the punch up with a roundhouse kick**

Renji had to take a few steps back at the slamming of hands and the punch. He managed to block the kick though and held the leg at the ankle. He grinned. "It ain't polite to just go and kick somebody Santa..." He squeezed Ichigo's ankle, letting him feel the strength his possessed. If Renji wanted he could break the ankle with a hand he didn't, he stopped with increasing the force on the ankle as

he knew he was gonna leave a bruise in the form of a hand print...not that Ichigo would life to see it after tonight.

**Ichigo growled, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Ichigo Kurosaki, though I don't know why you should care! now will you put my fucking foot down?!"**

"Lemme think 'bout that for a moment, Ichigo Kurosaki..." He let Ichigo's name role onto his tongue as he spoke it for the first time.

**Ichigo looked pointedly at his foot, "Sure, take your time...I'll just wait shall i? For Christ sake put my foot down!"**

"Maybe if ya ask nicely." Renji said, grinning.

**Ichigo growled, fuck that! He let his other leg bend benieth him, twisting as he fell he braced his hands on the ground and swund a fast kick at the mans chest with his other foot, knocking him back and reclaiming his "stolen foot" as he stood back up.**

Renji rubbed his chest for a moment and then advanched forward again. "Play times over Ichigo." A dangerous glint comming into his eyes as he smirked. "It was fun to play..." Renji was hungry and he didn't feel like waiting anymore. He wanted to make Ichigo pay as well. He'd kicked him!!

**Ichigo could see it, he knew what this man was, he had known from the beginning, when he had first sensed him in the club. He was nosferatu, a vampire. His mother had taught him about them before she was killed, she had been a hunter, determined to destroy them. "So that's why you followed me is it?" he asked calmly, "Are you going to drain me? Leave me empty of my lifeblood?" He bowed mockingly "Why thank you for this most undeserved compliment, that you would go to all of this trouble for me, my lord." He was playing a dangerous game, he knew they liked to have their ego stroked, but he was doing it in the most offensive way he could. It would be interesting to see the vampire's reaction. He may as well have some fun before he died...**

Renji growled, eyes narrowing and fangs extended. "Shut up, human." He spat out the word human and suddenly disappeared only to reappear at Ichigo's back. Renji's arms shot forwards and caught Ichigo's wrists in an iron grip. "It's a dangerous game you play..." Renji whispered, lowly, breathing onto Ichigo's neck and taking in his scent. Ichigo's scent was even more intoxicating so close and Renji licked his lips. "It's not wise to play."

**Ichigo grinned jovially, "I thought you said it had been fun, playing with me? Was that a lie? Oh...I'm hurt." He pushed back into the man behind him, tilting his head away to expose more of his neck. "This is what you want isn't it? But tell me, is it more fun when I resist, or when I give in? Games are rarely as exciting as this now, aren't they?"**

"It has been fun indeed and still is. Why do ya play? How did ya know who I was?" He asked as he pressed his nose to Ichigo's neck and ran it over his neck.

**"If I don't play I die, it's a simple as that. I know what you are because of my mother, I had it...beaten in at an early age. The weaker ones I can handle, but you're too tough. So I figure I may as well have some fun before I die. Although, you still have yet to tell me your name my lord" this time as he said the "my lord" he was sure to make his voice soft and appraising, as though he had given in to his fate**

Renji smiled, moving his lips to Ichigo's neck this time, letting his tongue peak out to lick at the skin and the place he had in mind to bite, directly into the large vein. "I'm Abarai Renji." Renji said, as if rewarding Ichigo for giving in as he heard Ichigo speak my lord in a good way. He hadn't heard anything other than the soft appraising sound of those two words.

**"Hmmmm, it's such a real pity" Sighed Ichigo quietly. He had only one chance now, he had to somehow make Renji not want to kill him, but he had no real plan. Perhaps if he could seduce it he had some chance of living. "Abarai Renji" he said in that same tone, this time tainted with a little lust. Perhaps he could make the vampire thing he really wanted him. He breathed the name again quietly did it have any effect on the creature?**

Renji couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine, he pressed against Ichigo's back. "I'd be careful with this game Ichigo. I don't think ya know the consequences of playing..." Renji whispered, his voice getting a bit rougher as he grazed his fangs over Ichigo's neck, without drawing blood, yet...

**Ichigo jerked his head suddenly, making one of the fangs cut his neck shallowly, he felt a drop of blood begin to run down his neck. "Perhaps. But do you? Don't risk getting intoxicated...there's only one of me, and once you get your hit and kill me, where will you get your next one from? Will their blood taste the same as mine?...hmmm, interesting gamble..."**

Renji quickly licked up the drop of blood, savouring the taste on his tongue before swallowing while moaning. Ichigo's blood was sweet and rich, you could call it delicate and Renji liked it very much. He pressed his tongue against the little wound, hoping to get more of Ichigo's blood. "If I decide not to kill ya, you'll be my blood donor, yer body will be mine and not just to feed from..." Renji said, biting down, creating two puncture wounds. The wounds weren't as deep as he would have made them if he wanted to kill. He pulled back, watching the blood flow out of the wound before moving his mouth quickly to the wounds and drank. The blood was flowing slowly and Renji drank relaxed.

**Ichigo groaned quietly, it was the weirdest sensation, having someone drink your blood. He shivered slightly. Would it make him light headed? Would it impair his judgement? That thought almost made him laugh, Impair his judgement! HAH! He must be insane, after all even though this vampire has sufficiently more manners than a lot of the others he had dealt with, it could still mutilate his body. How would he fare from this "blood donor" deal? And to think he would have to do it again and again. Could his body take it? Grimly he pushed the depressing thoughts away, it was too late or that. This was his only option. It was this or die, as simple as that**

Renji moaned against Ichigo's neck and his grip on his wrist tightened a bit. Ichigo's blood was truly the best he had...Was he going to risk to never taste it again? It wouldn't be bad to take a blood donor. Ichigo had a hot body and he played the game. Those who played this game were so much better than those he screamed and tried to run. If he was sick of Ichigo he'd kill him after all but for now he had made up his mind. Ichigo was going to be his blood donor. He didn't give a damm what Ichigo thought a bout it. He didn't have a voice in all of this. He pulled away and released one of Ichigo's hands to reach into his jacket, take out a cloth and used the same hand as well as his mouth to tie it around Ichigo's neck and the wounds. "I'll let ya live...Yer my donor." Renji said.

**Ichigo swayed slightly. He felt a little light headed, and his knees were shaking slightly. He lent against Renji for support, only half realising what he was doing. He mumbled something quietly, and then made himself say it louder. "..Okay...I consent."**

"Ya didn't have a choice, Ichigo." Renji grinned in victory. He knew he'd win in the end but it still was good. Now he had an extremely hot, delicious tasting pet. He released Ichigo's other wrist as well and took him by his arm and pulled him along with him down the dark alley.

**Ichigo stumbled after him blindly. Quite frankly he didn't care what the vampire thought, he had known what he was getting himself into. And it HAD been his choice. He could simply have let it kill him. Fortunately. He still had a use for it...it's time would come...Oh yes...very soon**

Renji guided Ichigo towards the home he was staying. It was a small place. A livingroom, a kitchen and a bathroom downstairs. Upstairs a bedroom and a bathroom with a shower. Renji unlocked the door, got himself and Ichigo through the door. He placed the keys on a small table and sat Ichigo down on the couch of the livingroom. His kitchen didn't have any food, exept a bit of frozen blood. He didn't like that blood and would hunt, it was only there if he really needed it. He wasn't feeling thretend by Ichigo, the guy couldn't even stand normal on his two legs!

**Ichigo looked up at renji, making sure to keep his facial expresion vacant and hazy. He was feeling the effects, but no where near as badly as he was pretending. "So what **

"Can't feed without killing ya. When yer blood has regenerated I can and I will." Renji fell for Ichigo pretense completely."I'm gonna take a shower. The doors are locked and if ya do get out I'll find ya." He grinned. "Ya know I will." Renji chuckled and went upstairs, quickly undressing, turning on the shower and stepping underneath it after having pulled out his hair tie and pulled of his bandana

**Ichigo stood up slowly, giving the vampire time to get into the shower fully. So...here he was...what now he could try and leave, but he knew Renji would just find him again. he turned his head so he could hear the sound of the shower better. He was hot, very hot ichigo had to admit. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad being on the bottom. a plan started forming in his mind...if this was to be his fate then so be it, but perhaps he could take a little controle before he had to give it all up. Quickly he went to the freezer, seeing the frozen blood he quickly heated it and poored it down the drain. He wanted his blood? Then it was going to be the only tipe that he got! He made his way towards the shower. Not bothering to take his clothes off he stepped in behind the redhead, fully taking in the sight of his naked body. Wrapping his arms around the other mans torso he mewled quietly. "i thought you might want me more than that...perhaps your not as keen for me as i am for you...you drive me crazy...my lord." he said quietly, lacing his voice with pure lust**

Renji tensed as an arm wrapped around his chest. He shivered as he heard the tone Ichigo spoke in but tried to hide it. So Ichigo wanted to play a game?! A game he could get. He pretended not to be aroused by Ichigo and his words and looked like he didn't care. "I know I'm hot." He said, grinning. In his voice a interess was heared as well as a bit of his exitement.

**Ichigo ran a hand up the other mans torso, fingers splayed he brought it to the redheads throat. He did it gently, so as not to alarm him. He knew it would only take seconds for the man to kill him. He tilted Renji's head back slightly, licking at the juncture between head and neck. "I liked it when you did this to me..." he whispered quietly in Renji's ear."it makes me wonder how you felt doing it..."**

Renji felt another shiver run down his spine, but kept up the facade that he didn't care. "Getting in a shower with clothes ain't smart..." Renji said, feeling Ichigo's wet shirt against his naked back. He wanted to feel Ichigo's skin, really wanted it but he wasn't gonna say that...not yet.

**Ichigo hummed against Renji's neck then moved to whisper in his ear. "Oh it's very smart...perhaps I just wore them so you could take them off? It's always so much more fun that way..." he took the ear into his mouth, sucking on it gently. He wanted to override this mans system. To make him feel wanted. Perhaps it was somethign he hadn't felt beofore, and if that were the case ichigo might get some interesting reactions**

Renji's mouth felt open as he gasped. His arms fell down and clutched Ichigo's pants. Who could have know ears were that sensetive!? He forgot to answer and leaned back to Ichigo a bit.

**Ichigo smiled as he felt the other man push back into him. He moved the hand at renji's neck to turn his head towards him, kissing him passionately as he out his other hand to the naked mans hip, griping it and rubbing circles with his thumb**

Renji returned the kiss with just as much passion. He got back to earth and out of shock as Ichigo's hand reached his hip. He wiggled a bit so he could turn around, his arms wrapping around Ichigo's waist as he pressed his lips more firmly against Ichigo's and sank his fangs into Ichigo's lower lip, wating him to part his lips.

**Ichigo opened his mouth wilingly. There it was, Renji seemed to have snapped out of his shock, now he was being dominating again. Ichigo was surprised to find that he didn't really mind that much...He found himself almost liking the feeling of being powerless...perhaps he was some kind of masochist?...crap...**

Renji licked away the blood from Ichigo's lip before pressing there lips together again and sliding his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. He let his tongue explore and taste Ichigo's mouth hungerly. His hands moved to Ichigo's hips and pushed his hips to his own. He was irritated with the clothes and a hand moved to the zipper and button of Ichigo's pants, quickly opening it and sliding down his pants

**Ichigo pushed Renji away gently, puting his arms down, gripping his soaked shirt and pulling it over his head. He also flicked his pants away, eager to get the cumbersome clothes away from his body. He gripped renji's shoulders and puled him to him again, crasjing his lips against the redheads again. Someting about the way he tasted was driving him crazy. He needed more**

Renji had waited and watched Ichigo's mucles move as the shirt and pants had been removed. He met Ichigo halfway in the kiss and pressed Ichigo up against the wall a bit roughly. He pressed his body against Ichigo's, one hand firmly holding his hip as the other rested against the wall next to Ichigo head.

**Ichigo ground his hips against the redheads, hoping for some sort of reaction. He wanted to hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes. Suddenly he understood why he had gone along with this right from the begining. He had wanted it, even if he didn't know at the time. But now he did, and he didn't want anythign more than to see the same thing in the vampire's eyes. To know that he wasn't just a meal to be different**

Renji moaned, his moans were deep and low and you could hear his lust and exitement clearly now as he wasn't trying to hide it. his hand clutched Ichigo's hip and he ground his hips against Ichigo's in return. He pulled back from the kiss to nip Ichigo's jaw and then nicked Ichigo's lower lip again, proceeding to suckle on said lip.

**Ichigo heard the others moan and was lost. He was feeling it too! That was it! He needed more! He needed to hear the other cry out. To scream his name. His fingers ran up Renji's back, feeling the firm muscles beneathe them. When his hands reached Renji's shoulders he slowly and deliberately scratched them, making sure he drew blood. he pushed Renji away again slightly, bringng his bloodstained fingers to his mouth he inserted one between his lips, liking the rich red liquid from it. He did this with the others on his hand, watchign renji's face for a reactiob. He lived for them now**

Renji shivered under Ichigo's fingers and he gave a slightely surprised moan as Ichigo scrated him. He loved that feeling. He wanted more, wanted it again! Renji's eyes were glued onto Ichigo's mouth and fingers, his eyes filled with lust as well as need. His fingers were trembling a bit as he placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. He catched Ichigo's last finger in between his teeth and gave a little playfull bite before sucking onto the finger and licking his own blood of off them while looking up into Ichigo's eyes. He gave a delicouse and suductive sounding moan. His hands slowly moved from Ichigo's shoulders down over his side, up and down, again and again. He let his nails scratch Ichigo's skin, making red markings apear and on some places breaking the skin and making droplets of blood appear.

**Ichigo shuddered as Renji's tongue ran over his finger, his mind suplying his with other images of what that skilled tongue could do. The scratches hurt, but also somehow turned him on. Maybe it showed how wild the two were, that even their sex would be violent. Ichigo shuddered again. Damn dirty thoughts!! He gripped Renji's hips, pulling him in closer again. He needed friction, and he needed it now**

Renji pressed his body against Ichigo's and ground his hips against Ichigo's firmly, moaning and groaning at the friction, the sensation. He sucked and licked Ichigo's finger now as if he was giving him a blow job. Renji loved the look in Ichigo's eyes, knowing he was the one that caused all of that need and pleasure to be there and it felt good. His cold fingers tingled as he felt Ichigo's warm skin underneath them. He kept looking up at Ichigo, not wanting to miss a single emotion.

**Ichigo was unable to stop the guteral moan that ripped itself from his throat as Renji ground against him. It felt so fucking good! He ground back against the taller man, wanting more of the friction, more of the sounds that were coming from the redhead. Somewhere in his head a voice taunted "so much for "Don't risk getting intoxicated" HAH! You're weak...but you know, if you wanted a good time you could always have come to me." the cold laughter died away inside Ichigo's head, and he ignored his conscience said. So what if he was intoxicated? Renji was like that...everyting about him was intoxicating**

Renji moaned onto Ichigo's finger, his moans turning more into growles now. He released Ichigo's finger to claim his lips in a depanding lust filled kiss. One hand moved away from Ichigo's side and ran through the short spicky orange hair that flatten becous of the water.

**Ichigo scrapped his nails against Renji's back again, eager to hear more of the moans. Unable to stop his hands from wandering he brought one to the man's lean abs, feeling the compact muscle against hi fingertips, before moving his hand lower. Circling it around Renji's cock he started to stroke him firmly**

Renji gasped loudly and moaned/growled loudly as well. One of his hands moved to Ichigo's ass, after having pulled Ichigo off of the wall a bit, he squeezed Ichigo's ass firmly and let his other hand return the favour of stroking Ichigo. He squeezed and stroked the hard flesh in his hand firmly. Renji moved his hips into Ichigo's stroking hand.

**Ichigo ghasped as the feeling was returned. He was surprised to realise that having another man stroke him felt compleatly different to a woman. Renji's hand was strong and firm. and the man was very sure of himself. He was unable to stop himself from thrusting into Renji's hand. It felt so good, and it took all of his willpower to keep his hand running along renji's length. He tightened his grip slightly as he stroked Renji, sure that the extra pressure would be somethign he'd apreciate. his back arched slightly and a quiet moan leaked from his mouth. Why had he even fought this?**

Renji whimpered softly as the grip on his cock had thightened. He let his tongue lick Ichigo's lips, tracing them slowly. The hand on Ichigo's ass moved a bit as he could let his fingers slide through the crack in the middle of Ichigo's ass. He let his index finger probe Ichigo's entrance as he let the other fingers stay running through the crack.

**Ichigo started to stiffen as he felt the fingers at his entrance. He wanted to believe that Renji wouldn't hurt him. But he still wasn't sure. He forced himself to relax, it would all be okay. Even if the man did hurt him, being tense would only make it worse. Ichigo opened his lips, capturning Renji's tongue in another kiss. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would even feel good at some point**

Renji returned the kiss as he slid his index finger inside halfways. He held still there, squeezing Ichigo's cock in comfort to the strange feeling of the invading finger. The way Ichigo had tensed made Renji think he was a virgin and he liked that thought very much! It made him, if possible, harder and he moaned loudly into the shared kiss.

**Ichigo quivered as he felt the finger enter him. It hurt but it wasn't that bad. With all his martial arts he had been trained to endure pain and now he thought about it, this was hardly anything to some of the pain he had felt. He pushed back against Renji's hand, hoping he would get the picture. He wanted to know whatcame after the pain...he was looking forward to it**

Renji smirked against Ichigo's lips and slid the finger inside completely, moving it around before thrusting it inside. He didn't wait long before adding another finger, making scissor like motions. He had lube in his bedroom and he'd use it but he ws gonna stretch Ichigo first in here, besides the water was still warm...not for long but right now it was.

**Ichigo moaned, leaning forward against Renji as he felt the fingers thrusting in and out of him. it felt good...some much better than he imagined. Suddently he cried out as Renji's fingers hit something inside of him. Arching his back he groaned, moving against Renji's fingers. Horror gripped him as he registered the words he had just spoken, he couldn't beieve he had gone from in control to this in the space of thirty seconds. "Please..Please Renji...I need more..."**

Renji pulled back from the kiss grinning widely. "Ya need more huh?" He asked, moving to suck on Ichigo's neck and press him a bit firmer against the wall, while making sure he could keep his fingers working on Ichigo's ass. He couldn't really discripe what when through him as he heared Ichigo say that. It made him sudder and made his body need Ichigo even more, he knew he couldn't wait long but he wanted to tease the human first.

**Ichigo whimpered, twining his fingers in Renji's hair he breathed out the words, he knew Renji would be able to hear them anyway. "...please...my lord..."**

Renji moanded softly, really likeing the feeling of those strong fingers in his hair."Hold on." He whispered, knowing Ichigo probably wouldn't understand the words until Renji pulled his fingers out, used his arms to lifed Ichigo up and wrapped his legs around his waist. He stumbled out of the shower, not caring that the water was still running and had to stumble 'cause he didn't want to stop kissing Ichigo. He trew Ichigo onto his bed and quickly moved ontop of him, kissing him again as he pressed his body firmly against Ichigo's.

**Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji, pulling him down harder against him as he ground up against his hips. Ichigo broke away from the kiss, not knowing what made him say the words. "...I'm yours..." it was simple and short, and pretty much all he could manage right now, but he hoped that Renji knew what he ment.**

Renji gasped and ground back. He smiled, not realizing he had wanted to hear those words. He had wanted to and he loved to hear them now, finally. His right arm reached for the nightstand and a hand searched for a drawer, then searched inside of it and took out a tube of lube. He pulled back from Ichigo and grinned down at him. "Here." He pushed the lube in one of Ichigo's hands.

**Ichigo took the lube, grinning back. He seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds, before throwing it over his shoulder. With startling speed he launched himself and Renji, knocking him down onto the bed he kissed his abs, trailing kisses right down to his hard arousal. He glanced at Renji quickly, before sucking his length into his mouth, almost swallowing him whole**

Renji's hips involuntary buckeled up, since he hadn't been expecting it, and he let out a long low moan. "Fuck! Could atleased have warned... "Renji curshed, muttering under his breath. He shut his eyes, it was unbareble to look down at Ichigo.

**Ichigo help down renji's hips firmly, as he chuckled around Renji's cock, aware that he would feel every vibration. Plenty of women had done this to him. He mimicked some of the movements that had always worked best on him. Running his tongue up the underside of Renji's erection he kissed and sucked the tip; he wanted to drive Renji crazy**

Renji gasped as he felt the vibrations of Ichigo's chuckle. His manhood twitched as Ichigo's sinfull tongue worked on the underside of his cock and he tried despirately to get more of Ichigo's warm mouth as he was sucking and kissing the tip. Renji's moans had turned deeper. Mostly moans would turn higher pitched when a person was in more pleasure but Renji's moans turned deeper and lower. His hands slid down into Ichigo's hair, tuggin onto it as Ichigo's tongue did another sinfull trick.

**Ichigo could tell renji was really getting into it, as he felt his long fingers run through his hair, tugging at it. He pulled back, releasing Renji's manhood with a soft popping sound. He looked up at him, eyes sinfull and full of lust. He licked his slightly swollen bottom lip absently**

"Ya want ontop?" Renji asked his voice rough with desire and need. He didn't care as long as he'd be inside Ichigo quickly. He gripped Ichigo's chin and guided him up until he was on eyes level with Renji.

**Ichigo was captured by Renji's eyes. He shook his head slowly. "...I want you to take me..." he said quietly, voice slightly hoarse from deepthroating Renji**

"I will." Renji whispered, softly. His hands moved to Ichigo's shoulders and he pushed him back against the bed, moves with him and keeps the eye contact. He liked Ichigo's brown eyes, the way they shone right now and how lusted filled they were. Renji moved one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder and positioned his cock against Ichigo's entrance. One hand was resting on the bed next to Ichigo's head and the other was still holding Ichigo's leg. He pushed forward and shot passed the thight ring of muscles. Renji's lips parted as he started into Ichigo's eyes. Damm that felt good, so fucking unbelievebly good. Ichigo was so tight and hot around his head and he could feel Ichigo's inner walls pulsate around him. He pushed inside and didn't stop until he was fully inside. Halting then to let Ichigo get used to the feeling.

**Ichigo had to forcufully stop himself from crying out. Nevertheless a moan escaped him as Renji filled him fully. It was good, so good. There was pain, that was for sure, but it paled in comparison to the pleasure. Ichigo watched Renji's eyes as he entered him, reading what he was feeling in them. It looked like Renji was enjoying it too**

Renji pulled back a bit and thrusted back inside, giving a shallow thrust. He just had to move and couldn't hold still. He needed the friction badly and couldn't stop himself. He set a pace of shallow thrusting, moans ripping out of his throat. He bit down on Ichigo's already swollen bottom lip and sucked the blood that was seaping out the two puncturemarks.

**Ichigo moaned with every thrust Renji was making, but he was going too slow, and his thrusts just weren't deep enough! Ichigo wanted more. "More..." he moaned quietly."...Please...Move faster..."**

Renji directly did what Ichigo asked, begged him to. He wanted it badly as well. His thrusting sped up a lot and they weren't shallow anymore as he pulled out till only the tip of his cock remained inside and then thrusted back inside, there wasn't much force behind his thrusthing, yet.

**"Holy fucking mother of...shit!" Ichgo gasped as his back arched off of the bed, a load moan ripping itself from his lips. His whole body was shuddering as the wave of pleasure overrode his system. "What...the fuck...IS that?!" he managed between breaths. His breathing was heavy now**

Renji grinned between his own panting. "That would be my cock hitting yer prostate." Renji answered, giving a louder moan as he gave a hard thrust onto the same place he had been before so he would hit Ichigo's prostate again. He loved to see and hear what Ichigo felt as he looked down at him. the moans he let out the way his back arched...it was such a sight for the eye and pleasure for the ear.

**This time Ichigo did cry out. He gripped Renji's shoulders hard, he knew he would be leaving more scratches there. He traced the tattoos across Renji's chest with his eyes, noting the beads of sweat that were collectiong on his chest. One of his hands caught in the vampire's hair, and he pulled him down for another bruising kiss**

Renji moaned loudly into the kiss. He loved the feeling of Ichigo gripping him so hard, the feeeling of his hand in his hair. Sudden thoughts about taking Ichigo as his mate, to change him shot through his mind. and he thought about them as good as could while thrusting both harder and faster into the human arching and moaning underneath him.

**Ichigo was writhing. he knew he was, but he didn't stop himself. he knew it must be quite a site for the man above him, so he gave in to his bodys urges, moving against Renji as he thrust into him harder and faster. He moaned loudly, his hands gripping anything they could get a hold of. Renji's shoulder, back, hair or even the sheets. though he much rathered griping Renji**

Renji bend down to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "Ya look to damm hot like this.." He moaned. "You don't have an idea just how good ya feel around me." He ended the sentence with a hard quick thrust after wich the force of his thrusting was only increasing and soon his thrust moved Ichigo's body and made the bed creak.

**Ichigo was unable to form a coherent reply before Renji started thrusting into him harder and faster, making the bed move. All rational thought flew from Ichigos brain. "shit Renji!" he moaned as his nails dug deeper into the mans shoulders**

Renji arched his back into Ichigo's nails more, feeling them digging deeper into his flesh. He kept his thrust like that and was panting heavy. His body was covered in a layer of sweat now and he moved his mouth to nibble and suck on Ichigo's neck. He let his tongue trace the two little marks he had left last time he had bittin Ichigo there.

**Ichigo bared his neck again for Renji, wondering if he woul drink his blood again so soon. Wasn't that dangerouse? Sudden shock ran through him what if this was how it would end? Was he going to kill him as soon as he was finished with him? He didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it. he had given himself to this man. He was sure Renji would treat him alright. Although a slight doubt ate away at him**

Renji didn't bite down, he wanted to but he didn't. He nuzzled the mark and let his fangs graze over Ichigo's neck. He then returned to suck on Ichigo's neck, a hand sneaking inbetween both there bodies to stroke Ichigo's leaking memeber in time with his thrusts.

**a wave of relief washed over Ichigo, as well as an unexpected one of trust. When Renji started pumping him again he thought he'd go crazy. He couldn't think straight, the only thought in his mind was that this was the best shag he'd ever had, hands down. "...Renji..." he moaned quietly**

"Wanna make ya cum..." Renji whispered through a moan, squeezing Ichigo's cock. He really wanted to make him cum, he knew he wouldn't allow himself to cum until Ichigo had. He wanted to be still here on earth when Ichigo would scream in pleasure as he shot his load.

how long will he be gone then

**Ichigo hardly registered the words. he was too far gone. he could feel himself getting close to release. a few more powerful thrusts from Renji an he was gone, arching off of the bed as he hit climax hard. moaning and screaming Renji's name he released his seed into the vampired hand, scraping his nails down Renji's back so hard they were likely to leave permanent marks.**

Renji kept punping the Ichigo's cock as he came, he arched into Ichigo's nails shivering from the pain they caused but still liking it. Ichigo's screams were music to his ears and it didn't take long, a few thrust, before Renji came as well. Ichigo had become thighter than before and he already was so god damm thight! A loud scream followed by growling moans of Ichigo's name tore away from his throat as he milked himself and Ichigo dry of all they had to offer before he stoped movement, pulled out and moved to lay down next to him on the bed.

**Ichigo led sprawled out on the bed, heart beating fast and panting hard. Images were still flashing through his mind of the look on Renji's face when he had come, Ichigo shivered. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so arousing in his life. he turned his head slightly to look at Renji, his hair damp with sweat. he caught the taller mans eye and grinned "nice...work... "he managed after a few seconds**

Renji grinned back. He was also panting heavy. "Did you expect different?" Renji asked, turning onto his side so he could look better at Ichigo. The way his skin shown from his sweat, his swollen lips, his brown eyes, his strong but not to musclelair body. He brought the hand that was covered in Ichigo's cum op to his mouth and took each finger one by one into his mouth, sucking and licking on the digits while giving a litte seductive moan as he didn't broke eye contact with Ichigo.

**Ichigo was unable to tear his gaze from Renji's mouth. The man was actually licking the cum from his fingers! Ichigo swore. "Fuck that's hot..." he said out loud. He rolled onto his side aswell, aware that it brought him even closer to the vampire. His eyes swept down over Renji's lean body, taking everything in. then suddenly he looked down at his own fingers, noticing the blood that coated them for the first time. He caught Renji's eye again, grinning as he brought his fingers to his mouth and began licking the blood away hungrily. He knew it got a reaction from Renji, and he strongly suspected the other man found it unbelievably arousing.**

Renji's eyes widen a bit for a second before he grinned widely again. He was sure Ichigo could see that he was aroused by that, not only from the glance that had come to his eyes but also when he abandoned his own fingers and joined Ichigo in licking his hand clean. He moved closer, so close that he could feel the heat from Ichigo's body.

**Ichigo grinned widely, now he KNEW it aroused him. Renji moved closer and Ichigo was surprised by the fact that he didn't feel the need to move back, to reclaim his personal space. He lent the rest of the way in and replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing Renji softly. This, also, surprised him**

Renji's lips curled up into a smile before returning the kiss. He let Ichigo lead the kiss, wich surprised him since he never did that. Renji always wanted the dominance but with Ichigo he didn't really care. Maybe it would be fun to not be in control once in a while...?

**Ichigo was surprised by the fact that Renji let him lead in the kiss. He kissed him a little harder, sweeping out his mouth with his tongue. He ran it along Renji's teeth until he reached his fangs. He smiled into the kiss, finding himself captivated by the small points digging into his tongue. He pushed down on one a little harder, until his tongue started to bleed.**

Renji had been moaning softly during Ichigo's kiss. He gasped when Ichgio's tongue found a fang and he moaned loudly when he cut he tongue onto it. He sucked on Ichigo's tongue, wanting no needing his

**Ichigo was startled as Renji wrapped his arms around him, he seemed almost...gentle. He let the older man suck on his tongue for a few more seconds, before pulling back from the kiss. He looked into Renji's eyes and was surprised at what he saw there. This was something new, but Ichigo didn't understand what it was. The only emotions he had seen Renji display were lust, passion, need and hunger. What was this new one?**

Renij didn't try to hide his emotions and showed them freely to Ichigo. His arms thighted a bit around Ichigo as he pressed there lips togheter again, his tongue wanting to open up Ichigo's mouth..wanting to taste his blood again, it was so addicting.

**Ichigo let renji kiss him again, still confused by the new emotion. What the hell was it? he felt like he should know, but he just plain didn't. After a little while he pushed against Renji gently, withdrawing from the kiss he practically collapsed in the mans arms. the bloodloss and exertion were getting to him, he was totally exhausted. and was finding it hard to even stay awake**

Renji held Ichigo protectively in his arm and thought for a minute. When he spoke he whispered in a gentle tone. "You've got two options. One...if you want to I'll let ya go, go back to your life and yer familie...two...stay with me as my partner...let me change you..." In the end his voice became really soft and he seemed unsure not knowing what Ichigo would say

**Ichigo's eyes flew open. Had he just heard him right? No, that couldn't be true! the emotion in his eyes...could it have been...love? Or at least something like it? he looked up into the older mans eyes. "You...you would let me go?" he asked quietly, in shock. so Renji no longer ment to kill him or use him as a blood slave?**

Renji looked at Ichigo with what it seemed hurt in his eyes. He then looked away, his arms falling away from Ichigo. "Sure...If ya wanna go, then go..."He said, his voice cold.

**Ichigo was so shocked he almost laughed. This was outrageouse!! This man loved him! Suddenly he was struck by a thought. Did he love him back? His mind flashed back to the way he had allowed himslef to writhe in Renji's arms, would he have been so open with anyone else? The way he had lent into the man after sex, would he do that if he didn't want to? The way he had purposely let him drink his blood that must have been by choice. Suddenly it hit him, and it his him hard. Ichigo was unable to stop the smile from creeping onto his face. "That's not what i ment" he said gently, putting a hand to renji's face he turned him to look into his eyes. "I'll stay...if you'll have me, I'll stay."**

Renji looked uncertain still but after looking into Ichigo's eyes and seeing his emotions, along with the smile he couldn't get off of his face, Renji also had to smile, he turned his head to kiss the palm of Ichigo's hand. He then looked at his lover again. "I'll have you. I'll have you, Ichigo."

**Ichigo grinned happily. "Good. It would be terrible to leave the man I love." he was startled by the sudden confession of his feelings, but the disbelief in the mans eyes had made him want to assure him of how he felt. He wasn't regretting it though**

"It would be worser to send away the one I love." Renji grinned and pulled Ichigo firmly against you. "I love ya, Ichigo Kursaki." He whispered into the others ear.

**Ichigo shivered slightly at the feeling the words aroused in him. "And I love you, Renji Abarai." he replied. Hollding the other man equally as firmly. Suddenltly he was unable to stop himself and he burst out laughing. Disolving into hysterics**

Renji gently smaked Ichigo's back. "It takes away the effect if ya start to laugh..." Renji had to hold in his own laughter as Ichigo's laugh was something he wanted to laugh with. Did he mention that he liked how Ichigo's laugh sounded?

**Ichigo grinned, managing to stop himself from laughing so hard. "Sorry.." he managed after he got his breath back, "it's just that -giggle- an hour ago I was trying to think of ways to kill you!." he burst out laughing again.he seemed to fins that fact incredibly funny. It was like he was on some sort of high. He couldn't stop the happy feeling from wheling up inside of him.**

"Kill me?! Renji saw the humor in the sitiation and laughed a bit as well. "You'd be one of the only who would manage to do that." Renji smiled and nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "It's cute when ya giggle."

**Ichigo was surprised, Renji thought he would be able to kill him? That was some compliment! He thought about it a little more, if he had really wanted to, could he have found a way to kill Renji? He was getting more and more alarmed. Had his subconcience know as soon as he met renji? That was just to fucking freaky. He smiled up at renji, raising an eyebrow. "It's cute when I giggle?" he asked, "Don't go treating me like some blushing girl now, or I might have to kick your arse" his grinn widened "me" stated ichigo levely. "Just you wait. Soon enough I'll know all of your secrets...then you'de better watch out!" ichigo tried to keep calm but the mouth on his neck was driving him close to crazy. "Renji..." he said gently."Please...don't take any more from me just yet...I don't think I'm up to it..."**

"But I'm hungry..." Renji said, pouting. He'd manage without blood until next night he was just courius what Ichigo would do. "If ya wanna know all my secrets you'll be buisy for a while...I'd say a century or so.

**Ichigo quirked an eyebrow again. "A century? Renji, I hate to break it to ya, but I don't think I'm guna live that long." he thought about it a bit more. "Wait...you said before about changing me...exactly what does that entail?"**

"Changing, turning. Turning you into a vampire just like me." Renji said, pulling his face back from IChigo's neck to look at him with a serious expression, showing Ichigo that he was serious about this.

**Ichigo was startled, to say the least. He knew Renji was serious. He nodded slowly. "If it means I can stay with you, then okay." the serious-ness was getting to him and he had to laugh, "but watch out, once I'm a vampire I'll be even MORE capable of kicking your arse!"**

Renji grinned. "I'll take that challenge but NO way I'll go down easily!" Renji wouldn't and he was realy releaved that Ichigo contented with this. He really wanted to live with him and he didn't think he could stand Ichigo's getting older and in the end die. "You know what I'll have to do to change you? Or did your mother not explain that to you?"

**Ichigo shoook his head, a smile still on his face. "No, she didn't know. So, I have no idea. What do you do?"**

"Well I'm gonna drain you of almost all your blood. I'll leave you with the amount that will let you life for another minute of not given blood. Then I'll bite my wrist and give you my blood. It will fuse and your body will reject the blood at first...The change will be painfull and you'll be weak for a few hours I think. I was it for a few hours some are it for weeks. That will be it." Renji told him smiling.

**Ichigo looked at the smile on Renji's face. "Great, blood giving, pain for a few hours, mpossibly a week, drinking your blood... no worries." he said drily, but never the less he tilted his head away from Renji, exposing his neck again. "I suppose it will be worth it..."**

"I'll make it worth it." Renji answered brining his mouth to Ichigo's neck, he gently licked and sucked on the place he wanted to bite as he arms slide around Ichigo."Your sure about this?" Renji asked, he felt he had to ask it.

**"Yeah." Ichigo said, this time more surely. "But I'll hold you too that. Just remember that once I pin you down."**

"We'll see if yer gonna be able to do that...Ichi-Chan." Renji grinned and didn't wait for an answer as he sank his fangs deeply into Ichigo's neck and drinking from it hungerly, moaning as he did so.

**Ichigo winced slightly, this bite was a lot deeper than the others. But he didn't move, simply alowing Renji to drain away his life force. He was amazed at the trust he was giving this man...it shocked him to the core**

Renji worked quickly, not wanting to wait until Ichigo was a vampire he drank quickly and pulled away when Ichigo was on the point of dead. He sat up and lay Ichigo head in his lap. He pet his head. "Good night." He whispered before biting his wrist and holding it against Ichigo's mouth.

**Ichigo could feel the blood running down his throat, but was too weak from the loss of blood to do anything. Slowly he felt his strength return and more of the scarlet liquid slid between his lips. Lazily he flicked his tongue out, swiping it across Renji's wrist. he found the blood tasted sweet, not like the bitter iron tang it had left in his mouth before. Bringing a hand up slowly he pressed Renji's wrist to his mouth firmer, sucking at the blood that leaked from it, swiping his tongue across the bite mark hungrily**

Renji waited calmly. He smiled when Ichigo began to drink as he knew it wasn´t going to take much longer. Ichigo would walk the earth together with him, for eternety. Damm that sounded way to sweet and girlish but Renji couldn´t care it was how he felt and as long as he didn´t told anybody he´d be safe…Ichigo´s words returned to him. "Once I'll pin you down." Renji. He'd be feeling weaker he wanted Ichigo's changing to be done quickly so he'd let him drink. He refused to admit to himself that he hoped that Ichigo wouldn't be weak if he'd get more blood. Mental images of an Ichigo that was strong and sexy and himself panting sweating, writhing and arching against the other soon to be vampire, came to his mind and he fought them with a hamer. Those thought were for later…a wet dream maybe or when he was actually pinned down by Ichigo

**Ichigo drank until he felt that he was strong enough to stop. Slowly he sat up, and doubled over in pain. He guessed this was his body rejecting the foreign blood. He wondered how long it would last, and if it would get worse before it got better**

Renji pet Ichigo's back gently. He knew he couldn't do a thing and he hated this all for it. He felt a bit dizzy and had to blink to get his vision sharp. Bangs of his hair were falling infrond of his face as his head hung a bit low. His arms and hands kept stroking and petting Ichigo's body, wanting to comfort him a bit.

**ichigo suddenly became aware of the way Renji was sitting, he was slightly hunched, as though weak. Ichigo realised that that made sense, the man had just given him a large amount of his blood. Ichigo wondered if vampires suffered from blood loss, and decided that they must. Gritting his teeth with the pain he forced himself to ignore it, focusing more on Renji. "Are you okay?" he asked gently,**

Renji smiled. "I'm fine, just tired. A more important question is how you're feeling?" He didn't TELL Ichigo that he was feeling weaker. He figured Ichigo had already seen that...

**Ichigo smiled, "I'm fine, in a little bit of pain, but basically alright." he led down pulling Renji with him and huging him close. "Let's lie together until we feel better, okay? I'll take care of you until your better." Ichigo was aware of the fact that he was acting overprotectively, but he couldn't help it. He valued renji's wellbeing over his own.**

"Baka...I'm supposed to be the one protecting you..." Renji said. He still returned the hug and let Ichigo pull him down. He snuggled against him, his belly against Ichigo's side and let a hand caresses his lean abs. He knew that he was cuddling with Ichigo and he didn't care as he liked it way to much.

**Ichigo smiled tierdly, the pain still coursing through his body. "I don't know how you figure that. Who ever said you had to protect me?" he smiled at the way renji cuddled against him. And he found that he was glad of the fact, happy to know that he ment something. suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his mouth, hissing with pain he threw his head back, teeth bared as the two eyeteath elongated, becoming long and sharp**

Renji shifted and moved so he could kiss the corner of Ichigo's mouth. "I said it." Renji whispered, his fingers sliding up and down over Ichigo's chest and stomache. "How 'bout you don't talk until it's over." He said, placing more kisses around Ichigo's mouth to try and comfort him.

**Ichigo tried to respond but couldn't, his body shuddering with pain. He could feel the blood being pumped through his veins, the new strength of his muscles, and the beat of Renji's heart beside him. He was feintly aware of the sound of a keening whine coming from somewhere. Perhaps he had made the noise, he really wasn't sure. He felt a strange tingling on the back off his neck and realised that his hair was growing, he felt it stop before it hit his shoulders. At least it wasn't to long, he thought dimly, he could always cut it later**

Renji held Ichigo close until it was over, placing kisses on his face and letting his fingers caress Ichigo's sides and chest. He knew what the pain was taht Ichigo felt. Renji was glad that Ichigo didn't had to go through it alone, not like he had...

**Ichigo felt the shuddering stop after a while and slowly regained awareness. He was grateful for Renji's caresses. He caught his hand deftly, bringing it to his face he kissed the palm, "Thank you love"**

**TADAM**

**the first part is here. The second shall be here soon!!**

**Half of the credit goes to iloveanimeguys!! don't forget that!!**

**Anyways, Rate and Revieuw**

**Kisses and love**

**Midnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renji smiled, hiding his face against Ichigo's neck and rested against his lover

Renji smiled, hiding his face against Ichigo's neck and rested against his lover. He was glad that the pain was over and that Ichigo was feeling better. The kiss to his hand was really sweet and Renji liked it very much. The kiss had left his palm tingling, as almost all of Ichigo's touches did. A burning sensation, Renji knew he'd get addicted to it. "How do you feel?"

**"Okay." said Ichigo simply, "How about you? Are you alright? You look like you might still be a bit dizzy." He held renji closer, trying to make the older man feel safe. He flicked his now long hair out of his face. It was annoying him already, and he'd only had it for a while...**

"I think it's hot..." Renji murmered, letting a hand stroke through Ichigo's soft, now long hair. "And I'm fine. A vampire regenerates blood more quickly than a human does also wounds heal easier...If you want then to." Renji was still a bit dizzy but he didn't want to admit that.

**Ichigo nodded, he understood. He was feeling stronger my the minute, and all of his senses were hyper alert. Or maybe that was just how they would always be from now on. He ran his tongue over the sharp points of his new teath, he loved them! He desperately wanted to take advantage of Renji, and take him up on his previous promise, but he wanted to get him when he was fully better, otherwise it wouldn't be a challenge!**

Renji lay silent until he felt that he was feeling good again. He had a...feeling...that Ichigo had something in mind. He could see it in his eyes and his face it stood...determent...What does he want? Renji thought, why wait? He pushed the quiestions away and lifted a hand up to Ichigo's mouth and pressed his index finger gently against Ichigo's lips.

**Ichigo was unsure of exactly what Renji wanted, so he let his tongue flick out of his mouth, kissing the tip of Renji's finger.**

Renji chose that moment to push the finger inside Ichigo's mouth and let it find one of his sharp, pointy fangs. He pushed the tips of his finger against it, making a small cut.

**Ichigo moaned, his tongue running along Renji's finger, licking at the laseration. The blood was sweet, sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted before in his life. All he wanted was more, but he was new to all of this, and he didn't want to push renji too far. he let his fingers trail along the older mans spine. Was he alright yet?**

Renji shivered under Ichigo's finger. He kept his finger in Ichigo's mouth as he let his lips kiss Ichigo's shoulder.

**Ichigo growled, dammit! Why'd he have to be so fucking hot!? He graped Renji's shoulders quickly and flipped them, pinning the older man to the bed with his body. Hungrily he nibbled on the finger still in his mouth, sucking at the sweet liquid that seeped from it "You owe me Renji" He said sedductively, releasing the finger from his mouth and attacking the mans throat with his mouth, sucking and nipping at the soft skin.**

"I ow you?! Fuck that." Renji said lowly through a moan he tried to hold in. Damm that felt good! He wasn't gonna give in though. Ichigo wasn't going to win...Yet...Renji wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and pulled him down a bit. Then he lifted his lips up so they collide with Ichigo's and used a hand to push Ichigo around so he was now straddeling the other vampire. He grinned as it was now his turn to attack Ichigo's throat with teeth and tongue.

**Ichigo growled, oh it was on!! He ran his fingers down renji's side, pretending to give in he made low moans, urging renji on.**

Renji smirked. He'd won!! His mouth left Ichigo's neck and went to his chest, his tongue swirling around one of the nipples before, biting on it a bit and then sucking the hard nub.

**Ichigo moaned, this time it wasn't as fake. He was well aware that it would be far from bad to bottom again, but he wanted to prove to Renji that he was equal to him. No way was he playing the woman of the relationship! He pulled Renji's face back up to his, kissing him softly, purposely giving over the dominance to renji**

Renji moaned loudy, hands moving to Ichigo's hips as he ground his hips down against Ichigo's. The friction making his already half hard cock rock hard. He swept out Ichigo's mouth and managed to press both there tongue against a fang, causing there blood to mix in Ichigo's mouth and Renji moaned even louder now.

**Ichigo ground back, moaning at the feeling of their tongues connecting and the taste of their blood mingling. He let his hand rest on Renji's hips. He would move them soon...oh yes. The plan was forming in his mind. The way he saw it he had two options. He could let renji lead, but still bottom, or he could overpower him and force him into submission. both options sounded good to him**

Renji broke away from the kiss and nipped Ichigo's jaw, moving to his neck again. He left a few hickies as well as a small trail of blood that was comming from his still bleeding tongue. One of his hands moved so he could let his nails scratch Ichigo's side a bit.

**Ichigo gave in to the touches easily, he was tempted to abandon his plan, and simply let the older vampire take over, but something deep within him protested the thought. Deftly Ichigo snatched Renji's hands in his own, bringing them above his head he held them there with one hand, moving his other hand to the redheads back, making new scratches where the old had been. "You haven't honestly forgotten have you Renji? I said I'd take you up on your offer once I was changed, and i fully intend to. By the time I'm finished with you you wont even remember your own name, let alone mine."**

Renji tried to get his hands free but couldn't..Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he didn't try with all his might. "Tss. Like I'll let you." Renji said, moving to look into Ichigo's eyes. He kept wiggling his hands in Ichigo's. Damm Ichigo was strong...Damm that was a turn on!!

**Ichigo grinned, looking back into Renji's eyes. He was liking his new strength...liking it a lot! His grin grew wider, Renji kept wriggling...Wriggling against Ichigo...Man was that fucking hot!? In one second the adrenalin of being in controle coursed through his body...and he wanted more. The irony of the fact that Renji had made him capable of this only made him more eager. Ichigo ran his free hand down Renji's back, leaving the touches light and feathery. He wanted Renji to want more, to give in to him entirely. but of course, he wanted a bit of a challenge as well, otherwise it just wouldn't be as fun.**

Renji shivered a bit, it tickled! He ground his hips down against Ichigo more firmly. His head moved to bite on Ichigo's shoulder and neck. There were shallow but still got a bit blood out of it. He licked all the marks clean.

**Ichigo turned his head sideways quickly, capturing Renji's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. he made sure to dominate it. Renji had to get the picture. This was Ichigo's turn, and he was guna make it good. He moved his hand to Renji's ass, pushing down on it to grind them together harder.**

Renji fought for dominance in te kiss. He slammed his hips down against Ichigo to get away from his hand on his ass. This was a fun fight, he just had to win. Renji was now trying to get his nails into Ichigo's hand to get free.

**Ichigo grinned hugely, that was more like it! Renji was struggling with him now, and he loved it. Quickly he moved his legs either side of renji's wrapping his arm firmly around his waist he flipped them again, this time keeping a firm grip on the older man. He ground down against him, kissing him harder, claiming Renji's mouth with his own Ichigo switched his hands now, being careful not to lose his grip on Renji. He brought the first hand to his mouth, licking at the small cuts Renji's nails had made. He kept his eyes trained on Renji's face, watching his every reaction. He wanted to know what he was thinking...and if he liked the feeling of being powerless as much as Ichigo had.**

Renji's eyes widen a bit. Why did Ichigo have to do that!? It was so hot and arousing. Renji avoided Ichgio's eyes and looked at his mouth and hand on ly. He hadn't expected it but he liked this. He knew Ichigo was gonna win in the end and that he would give in. He wasn't going to do that quickly and his yes still stood determent. He tried to get loose by twisting his hands now, hoping he'd turn Ichigo's hand so he'd have to let him go. He brought a knee up and that leg moved inbetween Ichigo's legs as in a warning. He didn't hurt Ichigo but it was more as if he'd do it if Renji wasn't released.

**Ichigo knew what Renji was doing, he was giving him a warning, but he chose to ignore it. Instead Ichigo ground down against the leg, shamelessly moaning his pleasures. He threw back his head, hissing and baring his new teath in pleasure. He gripped Renji's wrists harder, determined not to let him go.**

Renji saw this as a change to gain the upper hand again and rubbed the leg against Ichigo's cock. Renji whimpered softly, as he tried to hold that sound in, and held his hands still. Ichigo's grip had thightened and it hurt...He didn't mind pain but a little plan was forming.

**Ichigo made sure to keep his face normal as he moaned, aware of the fact that renji might see this as a way to gain the lead again. he put both of his hand up, seperating Renji's wrists and holding one in each hand he brought them down, kissing the tip of each finger. he bit one lightly, licking at the drop of blood that ran from it.**

Renji held his arms weak and let Ichigo lead them but after Ichigo had bite them he suddenly brought up his arms, making Ichigo loose his ballance and then turned them around. Ufnourtunate there wasn't anymore bed and they fell off. Renji ended up on his stomach and quickly looked up to locate Ichigo.

**Ichigo was surprised by the sudden flip off of the bed, but once he realised where he was he grinned again. he had somehow ended up behind Renji, who was led on his stomach...naked, with a clear view of Renji's back and ass Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation, crawling towards Renji before he had a chance to locate him he grabbed one of his ankles, pulling him down towards him.**

Renji kicked his legs and arms were flaring around. "HEY!! Lemme go!!" Renji screamed, trying to flip onto his back while he was dragged. "Yer not getting a piece of MY ass!!"

**Ichigo quickly pulled the struggling man beneath him, lying ontop oh him he ran his hand up the outised of one of his thighs. "No?" he asked in a husky voice. "But I want it...I want it so bad Renji..." He whispered in the mans ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, kissing it softly. he was aware that his erection was pressed against Renji's ass, it made him want the man so much more...**

Renji squermed and moaned as Ichigo gave attention to his ear. He loved it when ichigo caressed his ears he decided. He really loved how Ichigo NEEDED him how he WANTED him and tolded him. His rock hard erection against his ass was the proof and it made Renji shiver and made his own cock drip with pre-cum. He tried to get away, or pretended to, and rubbed his ass against Ichigo's cock as he did so

**Ichigo growled, pulling Renji back to him when he tried to get away. He moaned in pleasure as Renji's ass made contact with his cock. He put his legs between Renji's, forcing his legs apart with his knees. As he did this he kissed the side of Renji's neck softly, biting into the flesh there, but not very deeply, only enough to draw blood.**

Renji growled, moving his head to the side to give Ichigo more acces to his neck. His legs resisted Ichigo's for a moment before he gave up and spread them a bit. He tangled his legs with Ichigo's and his arms reached backwards to grip Ichigo around the waist.

**Ichigo lent in against Renji as he felt him grip his waist and part his legs slightly. Did this mean Renji was finally giving in? Ichigo licked the puncture marks on Renji's neck as he moved away. "Don't move." He comanded. He wasn't sure if Renji would do as he told him or not, but either way he wouldn't really care. There was plenty of time, although his achingly hard member begged the difference. **

Renji didn't obay. He sat up and leaned his back against the bed. One hand moved in between his legs to lazily stroke his member. He grinned at Ichigo and let a seductive little moan escape his lips. The other hand moved to run through his hair before he let the fingers slip in his mouth, one by one. He sucked and licked the digits. Hoping to drive Ichigo crazy.

**Ichigo's jaw dropped. Oh fuck that was hot! He moved towards Renji, hand snaking out to grip his wrist. Pulling Renji's fingers from his mouth he put them in his own, sucking at each of them in turn. "Now now love, don't start the party without me." He said huskily .**

Renji bite his own lower lip and looked at Ichigo with an innocent look. "Did I start a party then?" He asked, spreading his legs open wider.

**Ichigo grinned, "Oh yes...you most certainly did..." Ichigo lent down, kissing the inside of one of Renji's thighs, sucking on the skin there gently. he looked up to where Renji was still stroking himself, pre-cum dripping from his tip. he licked his lips predatorially. "It looks like you're having too much fun without me, we can't have that now can we?"**

Renji moaned and lay his head back down onto the bed. He released his cock, licking the hand clean. He suddenly stood up, looking down at Ichigo. "We can perfectly have that, love." Renji answered grinning as he took a few steps away from Ichigo, playing with his love

**Ichigo growled, getting up he ran after Renji, tackling him to the ground. "No we can't! you may be perfect Abarai Renji, but i'm damn well not!..." He sighed, nuzzling into Renji's neck. "Aww..come on love, I don't wana kick your ass, all i wana do is fuck it..."**

"Well the fucking part is wrong. And you won't be able to force me into it!" Renji grinned his vitory. He hoped he had gotten Ichigo were he wanted, that he would take him! Renji tried to move away fro underneath Ichigo and he gripped both of Ichigo's wrists so that he wouldn't be able to pin his arms down.

**Ichigo looked down at renji, not doing anything to stop Renji from grabbing his wrists. "I won't be able to force you into it?" He asked sudductively. "I wouldn't want to...but you should know it's not rape if you enjoy it Renji."**

"What happened with the Ichigo that said that I wouldn't remember my own name once he was finished with me?" Renji asked grinning and leaning towards Ichigo to bite his shoulder.

**"Oh he's still here," said ichigo,moving his head baring his neck and shoulder for Renji, "he's just bidding his time. Which is something I'm finding increasingly more difficult. Would you rather I ravaged you and made you scream out your pleasure and my name. becasue believe me, there is nothing I would love more..." Ichigo knew there would be a hungry gleam in his eyes, he wanted it to show. "I want to take you Renji...I wan't to feel you writhe beneathe me as I ram into you harder and harder... I want to hear you whimper and scream my name...I know you want it too, your heart beats faster every time I pin you down." Ichigo twisted his wrists in Renji's hands powerfully, catching Renji's wrists in his own once again. "Submit to me..." he whispered quietly, grinding against Renji again.**

Renji gasped, moaningloudly. "Make me." He whispered breathless as he ground up against Ichigo in return. There was no point in hiding. Ichigo knew he wanted it and damm Renji wanted it so badly. Ichigo's words had only increased his heartbeat and he didn't fight Ichigo's hands on his wrists. His mouth still said that Ichigo had to make him but Renji's body didn't resist.

**Ichigo grinned, "Just you watch me!" He kissed renji quickly, then moved on to his neck, sucking until he left a large hicky there. "To show that your mine" He whispered in Renji's ear before once again sucking the lobe into his mouth and nipping it playfully. He released Renji's hands, not really caring what he did with them. Instead he moved his hands to renji's thighs, moving down he trailed kisses ever lower, wondering how badly Renji wanted this.**

"Fuck ahh damm...!" His cock twitched. Renji's body suddered under Ichigo's hands and mouth and Renji had his eyes firmly close. One of his arms moved around Ichigo's shoulders the other hand moving into his hair. He spread his legs a bit. His eyes shown with lussed nd need, he needed Ichigo.

**Ichigo practically melted at the sight of the man before him, and he noticed he had spread his legs a bit. Not wanting to wait anymore Ichigo put a hand up to Renji's mouth, placing his fingers against Renji's lips.**

:

Renji took in the fingers and sucked on them as if he was giving a blow job, he thoroughly wetted them. He knew it was gonna hurt but he didn't care, he wanted this and he wanted it badly. He wanted Ichigo. "I wan't ya." Renji whispered around Ichigo's fingers, letting his tongue lick them.

**Ichigo removed his fingers, "I know love...and you have no idea how much I want you to." In one deft movement he moved down and sucked the tip of Renji's cock into his mouth, at the same time inserting his first finger. He did it gently, knowing it would hurt.**

Renji whimpered, looking down at Ichigo. The mouth around his cock was heavenly but the invading stretching finger felt strange...it hurted but somewere felt good as well. "Common get on with it I won't break!"

**Ichigo hummed his assent around Renji's cock. Knowing how good it would feel. He gently inserted his second finger, moving it and the first in a scissor motion, stretching Renji's inner walls ready to recieve him. Ke kept swirly his tongue around the cock in his mouth, intent on bringing Renji as much pleasure as he could.**

Renji began to tremble a bit at all the pleasure he got. The scissoring hurted but it was nothing in compared to the pleasure he felt. Ichigo really knew how to give a blowjob and Renji buckled his hips up get deeper into that hot wet mouth. Seductive moans spilled from his parted lips as he panted.

**Ichigo had to move his head away from Renji's cock quickly to stop from being choked. He slapped his other hand down on renji's hip, forcing him back down onto the ground. "Easy there boy." he joked quietly before moving down over Renji again, smoothly inserting his third finger as he did so. he gave Renji time to get used to the feeling before he started to thrust his fingers in and out of the other man.**

Renji felt the stinging pain agains but soon it was gone and he was moving against Ichigo's fingers. He tried to find a rythem between trying to buckle up into Ichigo's mouth and pushing against Ichigo's fingers. He moaned loudly now, deep moans and his eyes were glazing with pleasure.

**Ichigo was in heaven, this was all just too good. But he wanted to do more to the captain, wanted to make him moan and scream his name. He released Renji's member with a soft popping sound, also removing his fingers from the vampires ass. Frantically he began searching the bed. "Shit" he swore quietly, "Where the fuck did I throw the lube? Was I insane or something!?"**

"Get yer ass over here and lemme slicken that cock!" Renji comanded after having returned from heaven and could think straight again. He jumped on Ichigo and pushed him down onto the bed, he kissed him passionatly before trailing soft kisses and bitemarks down to Ichigo's cock. He kissed the head, grinning up at Ichigo and then took him in his mouth. He directly began to bob his head, grazing his teeth gently against Ichigo's sensetive cock and sucking franticaly. His tongue was swirling around again and again. He wanted to slicken Ichigo up good of course! Not wanting to have any unneccesary pain.

**Ichigo moaned loudly. Oh god, a blow job felt better when done by a man too!! He was panting heavily already. Renji was VERY good at it...VERY fucking good. His fingers caught in the redheads hair as his hips involuntarily bucked up towards the warm wet heat that was Renji's mouth.**

Renji let Ichigo thrust up into his mouth, repressing his gag reflec he swallowed against the cock and moaned onto it. One of his hands moved to fondle Ichigo's balls gently and the other hand gripped the base of Ichigo's cock, the part that he didn't have in his mouth.

**Ichigo's hands made fists in Renji's hair. Oh god this was good! but it had to stop, he wanted more then Renji's mouth surounding his cock. He tapped him on the head lightly. "St...stop. I want to be...inside you...now!"**

Renji chuckled. He was so not going to stop this was way to much fun. He kept going on, sucking harder and bobbing faster. He deepthroated Ichigo's cock and gagged against it. He didn't pull back though and kept the cock up in his throat, swallowing and gagging against it.

**"F...fuck.." Ichigo gasped. "Renji..Stop" He had worked to hard at getting the man to submit to cum while not being inside of him! He pulled at Renji's hair, forcefully pulling him away from his cock. He was panting hard and had to take deep breaths to calm himself.**

Renji was panting as well and licked his swollen lips. He bite his lip making sure it was covered in his blood. "Why did I have to stop...My lord?" Renji asked, his voice full off lust and desire. A finger running along the lenght of Ichigo's slick cock. Renji leaned a bit over Ichigo and bite his lower lip again, making sure that droplets of blood were falling down onto Ichigo.

**Ichigo shuddered at the words "my lord" being used against him, who could have known they had such an effect? growling,he launched at Renji and pushed him back onto the bed. "So that I can take you" He said simply, although out of breath. Licking along Renji's bottom lip hungrily Ichigo yanked one of his legs up unceremoniously, placing a kiss on inside of his thigh. "Do you sumit to me?" He asked quietly, he knew renji would, if not now then very soon. But he wanted to hear the words, hear how they sounded in the air.**

Renji looked at Ichigo boldy and didn't answer. His eyes toled Ichigo what he needed to know. Renji submitted but he wasn't going to admit that yet. Renji moved the leg that Ichigo wasn't holding up as well and gave Ichigo a perfect and delicous view of himself.

**Ichigo moaned at Renji's "reply", well, it would have to do...for now. he pulled Renji closer to him, wrapping his legs around his waist he readied himself at his lovers entrance. Not giving him a second of warning he pushed in slowly, stopping once he was fully sheathed to give Renji time to adjust.**

Renji let out a strangled cry and threw his head back. Pain was written on his face."Yer fucking HUGE man!!" He managed to say as his insides were thightening and Unthightening around Ichigo's cock. His hands were gripping Ichigo's biceps and his nails were digging in them.

**Ichigo simpathised with Renji, he knew how it felt. But the compliment surprised him. He put a hand up to the side of Renji's face, and he lent over to give him a reasuring kiss. "Not as big as you." He said quietly. Ichigo was quietly amazed by the feeling of the nails cutting into his skin, he found them odly arousing. "Still remember your name?" He asked quietly, sudductively**

"Renji...That's my name. Yer not that good to make me forget my name..." Renji grinned. "Move!" He ordered, hoping that it would feel better if Ichigo started to move, he had to feel the pleasure as well as the pain. The feeling of being filled was amazing but he wanted, needed more.

**"Hmmm" said Ichigo quietly, "So far, but there's still time. I guess I'll just have to try harder" Ichigo started to move in and out of Renji, slowly at first, but increasing in speed. "Shit" he swore quietly, "Damn Renji...you're so frigging...tight"**

"That's logical since I'm a fucking ass virgin..." Renji relaxed as almost all the pain left and it was now only a burning sensation..."I'm certain ya ripped something... I can feel something on my thigh...dunno if it's blood or cum or sweat..." Renji spoke all he words through moans now and he reached down with a hand to feel Ichigo's cock moving in and out. He could feel it but he wanted to picture it as well and as he let his fingers caress Ichigo's cock he could.

**Ichigo blinked in surprise. "I'm your first anal?" He shivered slightly as he felt Renji's fingers on his cock. there was something about that fact that made him happy. he was renji's first, just like Renji had been his. he knew it was a stupid, lovesick thought, but i thought it anyway. "You alright?" He asked quietly, changing the angle or his thrusts, trying to locate that one spot inside of Renji that would simply make the lingering pain melt away.**

"I'm Al-FUCK!!" Renji couldn't finish his sentence as he screamed out in pleasure. "FUCK Ichigo!! Ohhh do that again!" Renji demanded, begged, tensing his legs aroudn Ichigo's waist to pull him closer.

**Ichigo grinned, there it was! He ajusted his angle to hit Renji's prostate spot on with every thrust. He was ramming into the other man faster now, his thrusts hard and needy. "Alright love"**

Renji could't stop screaming, he was really loud! Renji met all of Ichigo thrust. "Common -pant- is that all you got?!" He chalenged Ichigo, wanting more and more. His nails were scratching Ichigo's shoulders, making the skin bleed underneath is fingers.

**Ichigo growled savagely, thrusting harder and harder into Renji. He could hear the bed creaking and could feel Renji's body moving beneath his own. Suddenly an image flashed before his eyes, and he had to make it a reality. Quickly he flipped them over, placing his hands on Renji's hips he gripped them hard, forcefully lifting and dropping the older man onto him. He looked up into Renji's eyes. "Ride me." He said quietly, "I want to see your beutiful body take me in."**

"I submit." Renji said moaning. He was lifting himself onto Ichigo now without Ichigo's help. He placed his hands on Ichigo's chest and began to move up and down quickly and hard, he heared the smacking of skin to skin and his moans became deeper as he felt just how deep Ichigo could get in this position. His head hung low and his lip bleed a lot as he had bitten it to much.

**Those words alone were almost enough to drive Ichigo over the edge. wanting more of the warm tightness that was Renji Ichigo snapped his hips upward, meeting Renji on a downward thrust. he arched his back, oh fuck that felt good! He wrapped a hand around Renji's leeking member, pumping him in time with his lovers downward strokes.**

Renji felt as if he was going crazy. The pleasure was so intense that he nearly sobbed. One of his hands moved to Ichigo's hand on his cock and squeezed the hand. Renji's back kept arching and he cried out strange thinks that didn't seem to have a realy meaning to the words.

**Ichigo moaned loudly, leaning up he captured Renji's lips with his own, laping at the blood that leeked from his bitten lip. The sight of Renji impailing himself on his cock over and over again was driving him crazy, but he wanted to see Renji come first, wanted to watch him find release atop him. He aplied a little more pressure to his hand, bringing the other up to stroke the side of Renji's thigh.**

Renji lend down to return the kiss with bruising force. It was a wild kiss and blood, from both of them, was leaking onto both his and Ichigo's chins as Renji bite at Ichigo's lips and tongue. Renji broke away from the kiss, moaning loudly and arching his back almost painfully. His movements slowed down as his body was tired. Renji bend down. "I still know my name…Bite me…" He whispered breathless against Ichigo's ear before he pushed his own fangs into Ichigo's neck. He moaned as the preciouse red liquid passed through his lips. Since his momvements were wild his fangs tore at Ichigo's neck. His inner walls were clenching and unclenching around Ichigo's hard cock as he got closer to

release. Renji was close to crazy and he was sure that when he would cum It would be hard and he was afraid that he actually would lose his mind and not remember his or Ichigo's name for a minute or so. He forced his hips to move again and rode Ichigo again, fast and hard. Renji's fingers were digging there nails desperately into Ichigo's shoulder and his chest. He was surprised that Ichigo could make him feel so good. He wanted to return the favour and feel it again as well. The solution he came up with was taking turns… Next time he would make Ichigo feel as good as he was making Renji feel now.

**Ichigo obliged, feeling Renji's teeth on his neck, ripping at his skin. he bared his fangs, sinking them deeply into Renji's neck and drinking the sweet liquid that poored from it. He thrust upwards fast, his hips snapping up towards Renji's ass, meeting him at every downward stroke. He could tell that Renji was getting close, so he thrust upwards harder and faster, determined to make him come in the most mind blowing orgasm he'd ever had. The nails tearing at his shoulders and chest spurred him on, feeding his passion and lust.**

It didn't take long before Renji came. Only a few more thrust after Ichigo had bitten him. Who would have thought that being feed of was so erotic?! Renji came hard into Ichigo's hand and a bit of cum landed on his own stomach as well. He arched his back and threw his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his walls clamped around Ichigo's cock firmly. He saw stars and white and

couldn't think anymore. His body was shaking violantly and he couldn't move after finishing and collapsing ontop of his vampire lover, body still spashing a bit.

That really had been the best orgasmn of his life!

**Ichigo moaned aloud as Renji came, feeling the hot liquid in his hand he looked up into the older mans eyes, seeing the pure plessure there was the last straw. as he felt Renji's walls clamp around him he hit orgasm hard, no longer able to move in and out of his lover he stiled, screaming out Renji's name as he released his load, panting hard, his vision clouded by lust, passion and pleasure. **

**that had to of been the best sex he'd ever had in his life, hands down. and he had never seen anythign as beutiful or erotic as the sight of Renji atop him, moaning and arching his back from the pleasure. Renji collapsed ontop of him, both of them breathing hard. ichigo ran a hand along his back, feeling the muscles beneath Renji's skin still trembling**

Renji lay there panting heavely and he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't speak as well, not knowing HOW to speak. His hands clutched ichigo's shoulders and he was digging his nails into them, holding on thightly as if Ichigo was what kept him here.

**Ichigo looked up into Renji's eyes, amazed. could it be? had he actually lived up to his promise? he noticed Renji's nails gripping into his shoulders and wondered if it could possibly be that true, if it had felt as good for his lover as it had for him. "so love, " he asked with a slight chuckle, still out of breath, "can you remember your name?"**

Renji's eyes were still clouded and he lay his head down against Ichigo's shoulder. "No..." He whispered as he finaly cought his breath again. It was the only thing he said, kissing Ichigo's neck, there were he had bitten him and nuzzled the mark. He really loved Ichigo...And it was a love that would last forever, for all eternity.

* * *

**And It's done!! This was the first updated RP (on my profile) I've got one waiting for me to be edit and then I shall update that one as well.**

** I really liked this! Don't forget that half the credit is for iloveanimeguys!!**

**Don't forget to rate and review!!**

**Love ya all!! HUG **

**Midnight.**


End file.
